Honeymoon
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: "She smiled nervously, the same way that she smiled at him a few hours earlier, as she took her place in front of him at the end of the aisle. Her lips curved upwards, and her green eyes sparkled with emotion."


**A/N** **:** _I have been writing this story for over a month. I had to take a couple of weeks when Sharon passed away to regroup and think how I wanted to end my story. Initially, it was supposed to be a very short story, but then the idea came up in one of my_ Tumblr _posts about Sharon having a pre-mortem orgasm. It was a joke, but then I decided to make it a thing, so here is the story, which I hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

Andy unlocked the hotel room door and took Sharon's hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss against her palm before he pushed the door open. Sharon made him swear he won't carry her over the threshold, so instead, they walked inside hand in hand. The honeymoon suite was tastefully decorated, and they had a bottle of champagne and a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries waiting for them on the desk.

"It's so much better than I imagined," Sharon exclaimed and pressed her lips to his. Andy's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. The sudden contact made her moan into the kiss. Andy kicked the door closed behind him and almost immediately felt his back hitting it, as Sharon pushed him against it and kissed him passionately. She always had a weird habit of trying to use sex as an outlet whenever emotion overcame her. Andy was familiar with this odd coping mechanism of hers, and normally, he entertained it, but he wasn't going to do that on their wedding night. Gently loosening his hold on her, he placed his palms on either side of her hips and put a little distance between them.

"We have the entire weekend for that," he said. "There's no need to be in any hurry." Sharon lowered her gaze, and her face turned a bright shade of red that was visible even under her layers of makeup.

"I'm sorry, Andy, I'm just so happy!" tears formed in Sharon's eyes, and Andy cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

"So am I, my sweetheart." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Do you want some champagne?" he offered and walked over to the desk. He picked the bottle up and examined it.

"I'm not supposed to drink while I'm taking meds," Sharon replied.

"It's non-alcoholic," Andy promised. "See? It's written right here," he handed her the bottle so she could see for herself. "Do you wanna open it, or should I?"

"Go ahead," Sharon said. Andy carefully extracted the cork that flew across the room. Sharon ducked down after it hit the ceiling and bounced in her direction. It landed at her feet, and she picked it up from the floor and placed it on the desk while Andy poured fake champagne into two flutes and handed one to her.

"My dear wife," Andy said and raised his glass. "I am so happy to be here with you, to have you in my life, and I wish us many more years of joy together."

"Me too," Sharon's smile was radiant. They clinked their glasses together, and each took a tentative sip of the fizzy drink. Andy took one chocolate-covered strawberry and brought it to Sharon's mouth. She smiled mischievously before she took the red fruit into her mouth. "It's good; you should try one too," she said as she took a strawberry and fed it to him. He hummed as he bit into the strawberry and then gently kissed the tip of her finger.

"You look a bit distracted," he said when he noticed her gaze drifting away from him.

"Well, this is all very nice," she motioned towards the champagne and fruits. "But I am actually craving something entirely different."

"Pizza?" Andy asked.

"You know me too well," Sharon giggled.

"Isn't that why we're married?" he smiled, and she nodded. "Plus, I can always tell whenever you're in a pizza mood."

"Pizza mood?"

"Yeah, you get fidgety and restless, which is what you do when you're hungry, but you also get pensive at the same time. Like you know you have healthier options, but you really need a huge cheesy slice of pizza with mushrooms and green olives."

"I didn't know I had a pizza mood," Sharon looked at him shyly.

"You do, and it's adorable." Andy kissed the tip of her nose and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number of Sharon's favorite pizza restaurant. "Is there anything else you want on your pizza?"

"No, I'm good," Sharon answered and took a seat at the end of the bed, watching Andy as he placed their order.

"In half an hour we will receive our celebratory wedding pizza," Andy promised. "And in the meantime, why don't we get comfortable?" He shed his jacket off and hung it in the closed, and then loosened his tie. Sharon watched him, enjoying the sight of her husband taking his clothes off. Now that she was calmer, she was in no rush to do the same. After Andy remained in a white undershirt and boxers, he walked over to where Sharon was sitting. "It appears that my bride is a bit shy," he teased Sharon, who smiled at his joke. "Let me help you." Ever-so-gently, he brought his hand to her hair, loosening the comb that held her veil in place out of her hair. He held the veil in one hand while the other hovered over Sharon's hair. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with emotion as he took the pins out of her hair, one by one, releasing the dark strands of their restraints. When he was done, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Then, he knelt down, and his hand reached under her dress. His fingers curled around her ankle, and he pulled her shoe off her foot and then did the same with the other. Looking up at her, he smiled at her softly, and she responded in kind. He took both her hands in his, and brought them to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss against her knuckles and drawing her into a standing position with him. He looked at her from top to bottom. "You are so beautiful in this dress," he said. She shrugged, almost apologetically. "You look just like an angel."

"I'm not an angel," she replied.

"You're the closest thing to an angel a human being can be," Andy responded and noticed that she started tearing up again. "Now, are you gonna tell me where I can find the zipper of your dress?" He changed the subject as his hands began to unbuckle her belt.

"Why don't you go exploring?" Sharon suggested.

"I can do that," he teased. "But the question is whether or not you can handle my explorations." Andy placed the belt on the bed and looked at her expectantly.

"Why don't you try me?" she winked at him. His lips curved upwards as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Now, where should I start?" he teased as he brought his free hand to her face. His forefinger caressed the underline of her jaw and found its way to her earlobe. He gently touched the delicate pearl earring that dangled from her ear.

"Oh, let me remove these," Sharon brought her hands to one of her ears.

"No, no. Let me," Andy said and reached for her ear again, slowly sliding the needle of each earring out of her earlobes. Sharon opened her palm, and he placed the earrings inside it, watching as her fingers closed around the pearls like an oyster shell. Andy wrapped his fingers around her closed hand and looked into her eyes. The green orbs were full of love and passion, the two emotions fighting for possession of her gaze and features. "Come here," he said and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers, pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and then pulled away. She kissed him back, trying to get into his mouth, but he pulled away again and enjoyed watching the way her eyes darkened when she realized he was playing a little chasing game. It wasn't something he's done very often, but when it did, it made his touch more exciting and arousing. It made a shiver of anticipation go all the way down to her core and get her hot and bothered. Sharon was more than willing to let him take the lead. With thoughts about the gratifying nature of this venery, she pursued Andy's lips again, enjoying their warmth against hers. She let out a desperate hum when he began pulling back, only to kiss her again a moment after their lips parted. His hands went to the back of her dress, and his fingers found the zipper as he drew her close for an intoxicating kiss that took over her senses. Her lips molded into his as she granted him entrance to her mouth, and his tongue found hers. Ever-so-slowly, he pulled the zipper of her dress down, peeling the white garment of her skin and letting it land on the floor. Andy pulled away from her, taking a step back to appreciate her form. "Wow," he said as he looked her up and down. Under her wedding dress, Sharon wore a cream lace teddy that made her look naive and voluptuous at the same time. Andy's eyes widened as he took in his wife's appearance.

"Surprise," Sharon said shyly. The innocent shrug that accompanied her words made Andy feel love and adoration bursting inside his chest. It made him feel giddy.

"You are…" he couldn't find the words to describe her.

"Do you like it?" she asked and appeared a little insecure. Andy took a step towards her and placed his hands on her hips, feeling the texture of the lace against his palms. He nodded at her and looked into her jade eyes.

"You look radiant," he said. It was true; he could almost see a glowing aura surrounding her. She smiled nervously, the same way that she smiled at him a few hours earlier, as she took her place in front of him at the end of the aisle. Her lips curved upwards, and her green eyes sparkled with emotion. One of Andy's hands left her hips and went to cup her cheek. He felt torn between the need to feast his eyes and the need to make love to her, pleasure her, and elicit sounds from her throat that she reserved only for his ears. Overcome by his passion, he reclaimed her mouth in a voracious kiss that set the fire inside both of them. Sharon's fingers uncurled, and the earrings fell to the floor as she brought her hand to his face, drawing him closer to her as their lips and tongues explored the familiar territories of each other's mouths. The sound of the earrings bouncing off the tiles didn't even bother them as they made their way to the bed, Andy's fingers sliding the straps of Sharon's teddy off her shoulders as they neared the bed. His lips left her mouth and placed a kiss on her chin before descending to her neck, biting and sucking her soft skin on their way down. His hands pushed the teddy down her body and exposed her breasts. Sharon let out a soft moan as Andy's lips traveled down her cleavage and latched onto her nipple while the other hand cupped the other breast, surrounding it in the warmth of his palm for a long moment before he began massaging the pink nipple with his thumb. Sharon fisted at his shirt and with a moan, let herself fall back on the bed, and pulled him on top of her. Andy took a short moment to appreciate his beautiful wife's body. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, her green eyes sparkled, and her lips were swollen from the ardent kisses they shared. Her mouth was slightly opened, and her breath was heavy.

"Andy, are you okay?" Sharon noticed the astounded expression on his face and immediately worried about his heart.

"You are perfect," he marveled, and his hands reached for her teddy and pulled it off completely. "It's a lovely piece of clothing, Sharon, it really is, but it has to go." He smirked at her, and she let out a deep moan of content. Now that she was completely naked in front of him, she gave him a seductive smile that made the blood in his body flow straight to his groin, making it stand at attention. Her smirk grew wider when she noticed the burgeoning bulge that stretched against the material of his boxers. Andy shook his head in disbelief; how could Sharon look so innocent one moment and turn so tantalizing the next moment? Crawling on top of her, he kissed her senseless as he slid his hand to cup her center. It was warm and smooth against his palm, and he felt Sharon sighing into their kiss. She spread her legs and bucked against his unmoving hand. Andy smiled into their kiss and began rubbing his palm against her core. "You like that?" he teased her. She responded with an affirmative hum. He could feel her center becoming moist, and his mouth left hers and traveled south, kissing a path between her breasts, down her navel and finally finding home between her legs. He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh, and then to the other. Sharon writhed, and a desperate moan escaped from the depths of her throat. Wasting no time, Andy slid his tongue between her slick folds, savoring the taste of her juices in his mouth. "You taste so good," he groaned against her core, and the puffs of air that came out of his mouth as he spoke hit Sharon's core and made her arch her back. She was so close, and Andy has barely even touched her. To Sharon, being so aroused with so little touch involved always testified of the quality of foreplay, and Sharon could not deny that Andy was a foreplay artist. He always knew where and how to touch her and what to say to her to get her brain to do half the work while his lips and hands did the other half. It was something that made their lovemaking explosive from the very first time, and Sharon was over-the-moon with the thought of spending the rest of her life with the immense talent that Andy brought into their bedroom, and occasionally other locations.

"Oh, God!" she called out when Andy's tongue glided against her clit, and then circled it a few times before licking the sensitive spot again. His fingers teased her inner thighs, and she let her vocal chords make it known how incredible that felt. She felt pressure growing in the pit of her stomach, and as Andy continued his ministrations between her legs, she felt jolts of pleasure traveling to her center. Her breath caught in her throat and a choppy whimper emerged from between her lips as her body erupted in ecstatic undulations. Andy lifted his head and planted a gentle kiss on her smooth mound as he watched her climax. He rested his head on her lower stomach and Sharon brought one hand to hug his head as she took the time to regulate her breathes. Their gazes locked and the emotion displayed in both their eyes was stronger than anything words could convey. They would discuss this later when they were both relaxed; they always discussed their lovemaking afterward. They enjoyed basking in the afterglow together, and sharing the wholeness of their sexual experiences together was a big part of that. Andy crawled up her body slowly, moving to rest his head between her breasts, randomly pressing a gentle kiss to her nipple every few minutes. Her rhythmic heartbeat under his head grounded him, and the ghostly patterns her fingertips drew across his clothed back soothed his earlier excitement. He wasn't in any hurry to reach his release. They had this hotel room for an entire weekend, and he had no intention of leaving the bed for until it was time to check out. A knock on the door made them look at each other with confusion.

"Must be the pizza guy," Andy said as he got off Sharon's naked body and quickly put his pants on. Sharon brought herself to a seating position and drew her knees to her chest. She didn't need to cover herself. The bed could not be seen from the doorway, and she was in no hurry to dress up. Andy returned a moment later, carrying a pizza tray. "Do you wanna sit at the table?"

"It would be fun to eat in bed, don't you think?" she suggested. Andy looked at her with surprise but walked towards the bed and placed the tray at her feet. She opened it, and the smell of the hot pizza made her mouth water. "I am so hungry," she groaned and took a slice. She let out a guttural moan as she bit into the cheesy slice. "An orgasm and a foodgasm – I couldn't have asked for a better combination." Andy grinned at her words. He took a seat next to her and lifted a slice off the tray.

"Honestly, I don't know which of those is more satisfying to watch you go through," he commented as he took a bite of his pizza.

"You like to see me come better than you like to see me enjoying my food," Sharon replied.

"You're right. Watching you come is a spiritual experience," Andy agreed and kissed Sharon's bare shoulder. A wide smile spread across her face and made her emerald eyes sparkle.

"Thank you for making me come." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Thank you for letting me do that for you," he shrugged. It was an exchange they routinely had, and yet, they never grew tired of it. Andy wasn't sure why she always felt the need to thank him for making her orgasm, and she never seemed willing to talk about the reason for that. He could only assume that Jack and any other lover she may had failed at taking the time to pleasure her. He couldn't see a reason why anyone would want to deny any woman, and especially Sharon Raydor the glorious experience of sweet release. He felt immense gratitude for every moment he had with her, and for every time he could make her climax. Her thankfulness for it always made their afterglow more emotional to him than it has ever been with anyone else before her, and it was part of the reason their lovemaking felt so satisfying to him. They ate their pizza quietly, enjoying the proximity of their bodies and the gratification the pizza brought to their stomachs. With the case and wedding wrapped around each other, they barely had time to eat, and only now did they realize how hungry they have been. When they were done, Andy put the tray away, and they crawled under the sheets, tangling their limbs together in a tight, all-encompassing embrace. Sharon was brutally aware that Andy did not get his release, and tried to re-ignite the fire, but the fact was that both of them were too tired to get it on again, and what they needed most of all, was to feel each other in a non-sexual way. With their stomachs full, the tension from the case and the excitement from the wedding gone, it was easy for the warmth in each other's arms to lull them to sleep. When they awoke, a few hours later, the sun has already set, and the hotel room was dark.

It was Sharon who woke up first, finding her arms and feet tangled in his. In the darkness of the room, she couldn't figure out where her limbs ended, and his began, so she laid there for a long moment, watching him sleep. It wasn't much longer later that Andy's eyes fluttered open and focused on her face. A smile spread across his face, and she felt her lips curving up in response.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep as he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on.

"I don't know," Sharon replied and untangled her feet from his. She threw the covers aside and got out of bed, instantly regretting that she left the warmth of Andy's arms. She walked over to the desk where they left their phones when they came into the room and grabbed hers. "It's half past seven," she informed him.

"You need to take your pills," he reminded her as went out of bed, walked towards the desk and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned into him and let out a soft hum as he nuzzled her neck. "You gotta eat first. You can't take your meds on an empty stomach." Andy grabbed the room-service menu and handed it to her. "What do you want for dinner?" Sharon looked through the menu.

"Why don't you pick for me?" she suggested.

"Are you in a fish, meat or pasta mood?" he asked, looking at the menu over her shoulder.

"I don't know," she responded. "Do you mind if we share?"

"Sure, maybe we could start with the Caprese salad, and unless you want something different, I think the baked salmon and the roasted bream sound good – which do you prefer?"

"Hmmm... I prefer the salmon," she decided. Andy pressed his lips to her neck before he moved away from her to order their dinner. Sharon walked around the room, turning on the lights. She looked at Andy who was still on the phone, holding on the line for the Food and Beverages department and smiled at herself. He still hasn't gotten his release, and without giving it much thought, she went down on her knees and peeled his boxers off. Andy gave her a curious look as if he hasn't expected her to be so bold but wasn't surprised by it either. Sharon responded with a playful shrug and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his member before she took it into her mouth. Her tongue glided around the head, as her lips gently sucked on it. Her fingers curled around the base of his shaft and began rubbing it up and down. Her lips retreated, and she began tracing his length with her tongue, from top to bottom. Her hand left his manhood and went downwards to gently cup his balls. Andy regarded her, slowly losing his ability to speak as he attempted to order their dinner. He was barely able to get the words out of his mouth, but somehow the person on the other end of the line understood what he wanted and confirmed that dinner would be served to their room within half an hour. He put the phone down only a mere second before he felt Sharon's lips engulfing his hardening tumescence again. This time she took him deeper into her mouth and sucked on the growing phallus fervently. Andy felt his groin tightening as Sharon's mouth, lips and fingers worked expertly on the sinewy length of him. She hummed around him and dragged her fingernails down his inner thighs, eliciting a guttural cry out of his mouth. His hand grasped at her shoulder, supporting himself as he threw his head back and gave in to the fiery culmination and emptied himself inside her mouth in several quick spasms. Their gazes locked and Sharon's lips receded as she swallowed his molten juices. She kissed her way up his body, her fingers grasping at his t-shirt as she brought herself up from the floor.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Andy gasped as she stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his torso. His hands went around her waist and pulled her to him. She captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"How long do we have until the food gets here?" she inquired.

"They said it would take up to half an hour, why?"

"Because I was wondering how much time we have to fool around," Sharon's lips curved up into a smirk. Her words made Andy smile. He couldn't recall Sharon's libido being that strong before. They've had a satisfying sex life, but normally, he was the one who constantly thought of sex. Andy always thought that Sharon was a sexy woman, but seeing her embracing her desires and acting upon them with no inhibitions was refreshing. Before this night, there was always something that she held back. He hoped she wouldn't lose it after their honeymoon weekend. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Sharon's lips making their way up his neck and tracing his jawline. Pulling at the collar of his shirt, she guided them towards the bed and Andy gladly followed. He let her nudge him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, her hand quickly reaching his groin and rubbing it up and down to get him hard again. Andy was surprised that it worked, seeing that he came only five minutes earlier. In a way, it made perfect sense; Sharon didn't need to put much effort into turning him on. He was naturally turned on by her mere existence. He watched her as she brought her other hand between her legs and started massaging her bundle of nerves in circular motions. He reached for her and stroked a path up and down her thighs.

"You're so beautiful." The breathtaking sight of her leaning on top of him and her hands working on his cock and her clit made it difficult for him to maintain his concentration. She smiled in return and brought his member to her center, brushing his length between her slick folds. A soft whimper escaped Sharon's mouth as she quickened the pace, arousing him out of his mind before she finally eased herself down onto him. Andy couldn't contain his relief as he felt the heat of her walls engulfing his pulsating manhood. He watched her as she set their rhythm. Her creamy breasts gently bounced with every thrust and her back arched, making the artistically formed peaks protrude even more. Beads of sweat traveled down the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, and between her legs. Andy's hand reached for her waist, anchoring her to him as he answered each of her thrusts with one of his own. His arms seemed to bring her down from her euphoric state, and she leaned forward, placing both her hands on his chest, her fingers bunching the material of his t-shirt as she rode him. Her head fell forward, and her dark hair covered her face as a string of moans and cries came out of her mouth lacing with the sound of Andy's groans. Her walls clenched around his cock and he felt a tightening inside his lower stomach that threatened to burst out of him. Removing one hand from Sharon's waist, he brought it to move the hair from her face. "I'm close," he panted the words.

"Come." The soft command was accompanied by a small nod of her head. It was then when Andy lost his ability to keep holding himself back. He groaned as he blissfully exploded into her depths. Sharon stopped grinding against him and slowly descended on top of him, resting her head on his clothed chest. Andy could tell that her hair was soaked with sweat and her skin was damp. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest.

"How's your heart?" he asked, gasping.

"Forever yours," Sharon responded. Andy pressed a kiss against the crown of her head. It was clear that she was out of breath just as much as he was, and he worried that he might have put too much pressure on her heart. Her doctor did say that they could have sex, and he didn't give them any special instructions, but Andy still wasn't sure that Sharon needed the extra strain.

"You okay?" He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I just need a moment to catch my breath," she replied and rolled off him. Andy noticed her face was flush. He got out of bed and walked towards the desk, where a complimentary bottle of water was placed before their arrival. He uncapped the bottle and walked back to bed.

"Here," he brought the bottle to her lips. She took a small sip, savoring the coolness of the clear liquid inside her mouth.

"I'm fine," she assured him and took his hand, placing it under her left breast. He could feel the rapid thud of her heart under his palm. "It's strong." Her wide smile melted his insides.

"Just like the woman who owns it." Andy looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

"You own part of it too." She placed her hand on top of his and stroked his fingers. She felt the smoothness of his wedding ring as her fingertips brushed against it. She lifted his hand and brought it close to her face, inspecting the way the ring looked on his finger. "I like this," she said.

"My ring?" Andy wondered.

"Your ring, your hand in mine, what it all symbolizes, what it means to me – I love all of it."

"I love it, too, Sharon. You are so dear to me, and I love you so much." His voice became thick with emotion.

"I love you too," Sharon replied. "I feel so lucky to have you in my life, to be married to you." She rolled onto her side and cupped his cheek, gently caressing it before she captured his lips in a soft kiss. They looked at each other for a long moment, reveling in each other's nearness, and in their togetherness.

"Babe," Andy uttered the word tenderly. "The food's gonna be here soon. Maybe we should get dressed." Sharon responded with a quick nod and pushed herself off the bed. She walked towards the overnight bag they brought with them and took their robes out. Andy put his boxers on again and happily took the robe from her. "You're going commando?" he asked when she didn't wear any underwear beneath her robe.

"I have some plans for us for after dinner," she answered, a faux sphinxlike smile spreading across her face.

"I love it when you're naughty," Andy grinned. They heard a knock on the door and Sharon tied her robe around her waist. "Just in time," he declared as he went to open the door. A steward walked in and wheeled their dinner into the room. Andy pointed at where he wanted it. He followed the steward to the door, handed him a generous tip and then closed the door behind him. "Let's eat, love," he said to Sharon as he pulled two chairs from the desk and placed them in front of the table the steward brought in. He pulled one of the chairs for Sharon and took a seat in front of her. They ate quietly, not needing words to convey what they felt for each other. After they were done, Andy rolled the table outside of the room while Sharon took her medications and connected her iPhone to the docking station on the desk. She opened her music app and chose a playlist. The soft sound of Leonard Cohen's 'Dance Me to the End of Love' came out of the speakers and Andy walked to her and took her hand. "Our song," he said softly. Sharon hummed as they began moving with the music. She rested her head on his shoulder. An odd calm took over them as they swayed from side to side, their hearts beating in unison.

Their shared life has just begun, and they've never been happier. It was everything they had hoped for, and more. They were the perfect husband, the perfect wife dancing in their honeymoon suite until the end of love.

THE END

* * *

 **I chose to keep this story in canon. However, I am leaving it open-ended, so everyone can choose if they want Sharon's story to end the same way as it did in the show or with their favorite headcanon. Either way, I would love to know your thoughts about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
